It Don't Make Sense Not to Live for Fun
by Rb-rules
Summary: TorchwoodDoctor who crossover fic in the end. Jack realises his life is better than he thinks, what's the point in living if it's not for fun? When a friend from the past comes back, can Jack learn to forgive him? Mild swearing.
1. Welsh charm

There was always someone to save, wherever you are in the world. He sometimes wondered what his life would've been like, all those years ago, if he hadn't of met him, a con-man, no one to show him the error of his ways. Someone, he needed someone to be there, to tell him its ok, but it's not, nothing ever is.

He woke up; tiny drops of sweat trickling off his forehead. He dried himself with a cloth and exited his little crash-pad. He went in search of Ianto and his magic coffee making skills, sometimes he wondered if he made it with some machine, it tasted exactly off the tasty Costa coffee Rose used to drink 24/7.

While he mused to himself about coffee he failed to notice he'd bumped right into Ianto. Ianto split coffee on the floor.

"Ah! Sir you scared me! I'll just clean this up, sorry" He bent down with a cloth, and started to mop up the hot liquid.

"Easy tiger, let me help." Jack said, he grabbed another cloth and joint Ianto.

"There was a call before, there's another alien terrorising civilians in South Wales. It's pretty serious Jack, I reckon we should check it out." Ianto told the captain.

"We will, don't worry. For now I'm just worried about getting this shit out my carpet." He laughed.

"Sorry again, I was coming to wake you, I came in and you were shouting, what was wrong?" He asked.

"Bad dream, it's fine."

"Ok sir. Owen should be coming soon, you better get changed, he might get the wrong idea you being naked and all." He smirked and left.

Jack blushed, that's what he loved about Ianto; he had a certain Welsh charm about him.


	2. Never Plays By The Rules

"Run!" Jack shouted at Gwen, a weevil chasing them.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Skip!" She retaliated, the weevil getting closer by the second.

"Get into the car, and drive, fast." He ordered her.

"No way, I'm not leaving you, I started this whole thing and I'll end it." She said, determined.

'Woman' Jack thought, as he daren't say in out loud.

As the weevil approached centimetres away from them, both of their strides became more frantic and quick. The weevil's arm came up and lashed at Jacks head, pain shot through the back of Jacks skull, blood visible on his tufted jet black hair.

"Jack!" Gwen screamed.

"My name isn't going to help anything!" He shouted. His hand clutching the bloody wound.

Gwen produced the life knife from the satchel bag around her shoulder, Jacks eyes widened in response.

"How the bloody hell did you get that!" He shouted, far beyond angry now.

"Never mind, you lead the weevil around the block I'll wait behind this wall, when it comes I'll stab it!" She told him, her legs tiring every second.

"I thought I was the captain! Ok, but you better not leave me now; I'm counting on you Gwen." He said before leading the weevil off.

Gwen gradually slowed her pace, and then leaned by the wall her hands resting on her knees, supporting her weight. She was worried for Jack, but concentrated on her job.

Meanwhile, the weevil was hot on Jacks tail; he narrowly missed a second lash at him and just avoided tripping up.

The weevil had death in its eyes, so did Jack.

The distance to where Gwen was located was getting shorted and shorter, yet every second seemed like a lifetime.

He spotted her face and it was the best sight of his, current, life. He was sprinting his last steps when the weevil pounced on his back, knocking Jack near to unconciousness on the floor, the weevil gained its composure and bit into Jacks chest, he screamed in ultimate pain. He was certain he would die, again, when the weevil stopped, falling limp against him. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry Gwen leaning over him, deep concern etched all over her features. He looked down and realised Gwen had stabbed the knife through the weevil's middle, the blade just stopped before Jacks chest. He removed the weevil from his middle then slowly, with Gwen's help, got up, pain on his face. She slung an arm around her neck and led him to the wall, pulled out her mobile and called Ianto to pick them up.

"So, how did you get the life knife?" He asked, simply.

She just smiled and tapped her nose, then got in the vehicle that had just parked up, leaving Ianto to get Jack in the car.

That's what he loved about Gwen; she never played by the rules.


End file.
